Besos en Guerra
by Asamijaki
Summary: Sin duda, los recuerdos que más aprecia Todoroki son los que involucran a Midoriya Izuku. Esos mismos le impulsan a seguir en aquella guerra que no parece tener fin.


**"Besos en Guerra"**

«Dicen que las personas siempre vuelven al lugar donde fueron felices, ¿Tú a dónde volverías?»

— ¿Por qué lloras? —Preguntó el niño pecoso mientras se agachaba a la altura del otro.

—No estoy llorando —respondió el infante, mirando a otro lado. No quería que el otro niño mirara aquella venda que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

La quemadura ya no dolía tanto. La sensación de su piel quemándose y borboteando ante el contracto del agua todavía estaba fresco en su memoria, pero aún había otras cosas que aún lo herían más que eso.

En esos momentos, no quería siquiera mirarse en el espejo, ¿Tan desagradable era su lado izquierdo? Por supuesto que lo era. No quería que nadie lo viera. Ojalá pudiera simplemente deshacerse de él, quitárselo de encima y dejarlo guardado en una caja con llave, la cual congelaría y tiraría lejos, lo más lejos posible de él y su vida, quizá de esa manera sería más feliz con su familia.

Ese día había escapado de casa otra vez, sabía que su padre se enojaría (aunque justo por eso lo hacía); pero ahora se había perdido. No sabía cómo volver, no sabía cuánto tiempo había caminado. Sólo seguía el camino que marcaban sus errantes pasos. El cielo comenzó a nublarse con rapidez. Parecía que llovería.

Y fue entonces cuando aquel niño lleno de pecas lo había visto, se había acercado a él y le había preguntado tal cosa de la nada.

—Estás llorando —Le respondió el otro, en una afirmación.

Shouto no lo entendió en ese entonces, él no había soltado lágrima alguna. Ese fue su primer encuentro, antes de que la voz de su hermana se escuchara.

Desde ese entonces, cada vez que Todoroki escapaba de casa, tenía la costumbre de ir por esas mismas calles. Quería preguntarle a aquel niño a qué se refería.

—Tú —otro día, mientras pudo observar al pecoso por esos rumbos, con una cubeta pequeña cubeta de agua. Shouto miró como este se detiene y lo observa. Pero hay algo más que llamó su atención—, ¿es esa una camiseta de All Might?

Ese día conoció el nombre de aquel niño pecoso, se llamaba Izuku, supo que al igual que él, admiraba muchísimo a All Might, y cuánto soñaba el algún día llegar a ser un héroe como él. Shouto no pudo evitar pensar, desde ese entonces, en qué tipo de héroe quería llegar a ser él, ¿Sería como su padre?

El menor de los Todoroki se escabullía más frecuentemente después de los entrenamientos que tenía con su padre. Fuyumi ya sabía dónde encontrarlo. De alguna manera, había comenzado una linda amistad entre su hermano menor y aquel niño de cabello verdoso. Ella llegó incluso a hablar con la señora Midoriya, al parecer, ella y su hijo estaban por el lugar durante el verano, pero al terminar se irían de vuelta a su ciudad.

Mientras tanto, Shouto pudo conocer por un breve periodo de tiempo lo que era jugar como un niño normal, atrapando libélulas, viendo los renacuajos en los charcos por las calles, probando los juegos en un parque cercano, pudo conocer lo divertido que podía ser un día de lluvia, o una noche de tormenta (bajo la luz de una linterna y con cuentos que Inko les contaba). Por un momento, Todoroki se sintió feliz. Era como un tiempo fuera de todo lo que pasaba, un intervalo en donde podía ser él, donde podía reír, donde nadie miraba con repulsión su lado izquierdo.

La última vez que vio a Izuku, él le había dicho que cuando volviera a su hogar, irían con un médico el cual le diría algo importante sobre su particularidad, o eso le había dicho su madre. Todoroki prometió estar ahí para despedirse.

Pero nunca apareció ese día, porque su padre había descubierto que solía escaparse de casa. Todoroki no volvió a ver a aquel pecoso; le hubiera gustado saber qué le había dicho aquel doctor, ya que se veía muy ilusionado con el tema. Ese verano eventualmente se fue al olvido, o más bien, fue guardado en su memoria, en un pequeño baúl, para que nadie se atreviera a maltratar o romper aquel lindo recuerdo. Ya que era de las cosas más valiosas que conservaba.

Izuku no era como los otros niños que había conocido, él jamás murmuró a sus espaldas, él nunca tuvo miedo de acercarse, él no lo conocía por ser el hijo del héroe Endeavor. Él simplemente lo quería por lo que era, por ser Todoroki Shouto, aquel amigo de un sólo verano que alguna vez tuvo. Aunque quizá con los años, él lo olvidaría, de todas maneras.

Mientras la vida seguía, Todoroki continuaba su entrenamiento sin reproches, pudo ser consciente de que cada vez más las personas a su alrededor tenían expectativas altas sobre él, de cómo sería al ser un superhéroe, si llegaría a ser tan bueno como lo era su padre. Quizá debería sentirse presionado, pero en realidad sólo quería centrarse para llegar a ser un gran héroe como All Might.

Aún así, Shouto no era ignorante con respecto a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Era muy posible que sus sueños de ser un héroe fueran frustrados por situaciones externas, que incluso él o su padre no podrían cambiar.

Cuando comenzaba en la escuela media podía ver en las noticias y periódicos las crónicas sobre discordias entre los gobernantes de varios países. Cada vez más era peor, con cada acusación se acercaban a lo inevitable, comenzaban a demandar más, alegando que otros gobiernos estaban explotando y apropiándose de los recursos naturales, sobre límites territoriales. Parecía como si cada vez buscarán más por lo qué pelear.

Todo culminó ante la noticia de que Corea del Norte estaba preparando ejércitos, reuniendo a las personas con particularidades más fuertes, llegando incluso a "reclutar" forzosamente a indocumentados y a sus propios habitantes. Dándoles tratos inhumanos.

Fue inevitable, ya se venía venir. Otros países tomaron cartas en el asunto, comenzaron a reunir ejércitos, un ejército formado con particularidades monstruosas.

Incluso existía el rumor entre los ciudadanos, de que el gobierno estaba buscando maneras de fortalecer las particularidades de sus ejércitos.

Aun con todo eso pasando en el mundo, el destino era caprichoso, las coincidencias jugaban de aquí y allá, traviesas, para divertirse al ver lo que causaban.

No fue inmediato, no, ninguno de los dos pudo reconocerse a la primera. Pero era algo, una pequeña sensación, como un dejavú o simple melancolía, al entrar a la preparatoria.  
Las cosas habían cambiado en aquellos años, al parecer la particularidad de Izuku jamás apareció.

Por ello, él estaba en el departamento general de educación, mientras Shouto se encontraba en el departamento heroico de UA.

Se vieron un par de veces en los pasillos, Shouto podía sentir su mirada de alguna manera. Hubo veces en que tuvieron roces en los pasillos. Hasta que un día, había llegado a la puerta de Salón 1-A de su departamento, en busca de Ochako e Iida, dos de sus compañeros que al parecer se llevaban bien con él. En ese entonces también descubrió que era un conocido de otro compañero, Bakugou Katsuki, aunque no parecían llevarse bien, o al menos eso, por parte de Bakugou.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que supiera el nombre de aquel pecoso del departamento general de educación: Midoriya Izuku, aunque el apodo que tenía ahora era "Deku".  
Un buen día, mientras caminaba por los pasillos de UA, pudo ver a una figura familiar, cerca del jardín que llevaba al campo de entrenamiento donde habían hecho una prueba que Aizawa les había hecho el primer día. Su mirada era de un claro anhelo. Todoroki sabía el por qué.  
Esa vez no supo qué le había impulsado, pero estaba seguro de que en aquel entonces, Izuku tampoco tuvo una razón exacta.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —Preguntó Todoroki, haciendo que el pecoso diera un salto reflejado en sus hombros tensos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo aquella mirada esmeralda se fijó en él, como si este se diera cuenta de algo importante, como si aquel diálogo le confirmara algo que creía improbable.

—No estoy llorando —respondió con cierta incertidumbre en su voz.

Pudo ver al futuro héroe sentarse a su lado, sereno, como siempre. Todoroki estira un poco la comisura de sus labios, en una enternecida sonrisa.

—Estás llorando, Midoriya.

Izuku suelta una leve risa, Shouto vuelve su vista al frente, estoico, había muchas cosas que decirse. Muchas cosas habían pasado a lo largo de esos años. En ese momento dejaron de ser amigos de un sólo verano, y pasaron a ser amigos en preparatoria.

Los días en UA pasaban nuevamente con normalidad, pero esta vez con un sabor más dulce, de alguna manera. Todoroki no sabía cómo definirlo.

Shouto había notado cada vez más frecuente a una mirada esmeralda a lo lejos, incluso a veces en sus entrenamientos o ejercicios impuestos por los profesores. Había llegado a un punto en qué buscaba a Izuku entre las gradas. Él siempre escribía algo en un cuaderno mientras veía las actividades.

Yaoyorozu una vez le dijo que lo había visto escribiendo cosas sobre héroes profesionales y algunos estudiantes con respecto a su Kosei. Ella le mencionó que era algo admirable por parte del pecoso, y que si tuviera una particularidad, con tanto entusiasmo, no dudaría que sería uno de sus compañeros en la clase 1-A.

Llegando la fecha de los primeros exámenes, pudo notar como Izuku se acerca a Iida y a Ochako para intercambiar apuntes y demás. Fue en ese momento en que se ofreció a ayudarle con el estudio.

La primera vez que fue a casa de Midoriya, Inko, su madre le había reconocido desde el momento en que lo vio, alegando que aquella cabellera de dos colores dividida a la perfección era imposible de confundir u olvidar. Cuando ella dijo tal cosa, Izuku se vio completamente avergonzado de haber dudado siquiera de reconocerlo.

Incluso después de los exámenes, Todoroki iba frecuentemente a la casa de los Midoriya para cualquier cosa, desde ayudar con alguna tarea, hasta simplemente ver una película y almorzar con ellos.

Con el tiempo, se había convertido en casi una costumbre. Shouto era como de la familia.  
Pero no todo fueron buenos momentos. Había llegado el día en que Fuyumi se había ido de casa, iba a estudiar al extranjero. Shouto culpaba de ello a su padre, pero ella siempre le dijo que había sido una elección suya, que lamentaba dejarlo solo, pero era lo que su camino le marcaba, lo último que le dijo, era que considerara visitar a su madre ahora que ella no podía. Durante ese entonces, Todoroki había estado enojado, más consigo mismo que con su padre o su hermana.

Y fue un idiota al descargarse con Izuku.

El pecoso había practicado el combate con armas, con varas de metal, cuchillos e incluso katanas. Le había pedido ayuda a Shouto para entrenar. Mala idea en esas fechas, por supuesto.

Shouto atacaba sin limitarse esa vez, había llegado a usar su Kosei de hielo para congelar los ataques de Izuku por mero instinto. La vara metálica de había congelado al completo, la temperatura podía llegar a -0°, el chillido de Midoriya al sentir sus manos quemarse por el frío fue lo que hizo que reaccionara. El sonido del acero chocar con el suelo y los quejidos de Izuku hicieron que su cuerpo se moviera solo. Rápidamente tomó un pañuelo que llevaba en su mochila, empapándolo con agua de su botellón, la puso rápidamente este en sus manos y las cubrió con las suyas, acercándolas a su pecho, a su lado izquierdo, donde la temperatura había comenzado a aumentar.

Izuku, en ese momento, además de aquel calor envolver la quemadura superficial, podía sentir los latidos de Shouto, eran rápidos, desesperados. En ese momento no pudo ver el rostro del Todoroki, su cabello lo cubría casi al completo, pero podía sentir sus manos temblar.

—Lo siento —murmuró, Izuku apenas pudo escucharlo.

Deku apenas y tenía unas cuantas lágrimas asomándose por sus pestañas. Él asentó su mejilla sobre la coronilla de Todoroki, sonriendo levemente, diciendo un:

—Está bien, estoy bien.

Todoroki no soltó las manos de Izuku aún después de que la temperatura de su cuerpo se había regulado, más tarde habían ido con recovery Girl por si las dudas.

Esa vez, había germinado algo más significativo que la amistad.

Después de aquel incidente, Izuku había acompañado a Todoroki al hospital para ver a su madre.

En la televisión de la sala de espera, habían comenzado a anunciar que Japón se uniría a la guerra que se había comenzado hace apenas un año atrás entre Corea y Estados Unidos. China y demás países también habían comenzado a dejar de presentarse como "neutros", ya que se presentaron ataques que involucraban a los países colindantes con los implicados.  
Por algún motivo el nerviosismo de aquel día le hizo prestar más atención a los pequeños detalles, como, por ejemplo, la mano de Izuku sobre la suya.

Estaba también, aquella otra vez en que Todoroki estaba en la cama de Izuku, leyendo algunas anotaciones de sus cuadernos de apuntes para el futuro, mientras el pecoso hojeaba un manga. Le parecía interesante ver que había anotaciones sobre sus compañeros de clase.

Por alguna razón, no pudo evitar desviar su mirada a las pecas que reposaban sobre las mejillas de Izuku, la que sus hombros apenas y dejaban ver a través de la holgada camisa.  
Todoroki se arrimó un poco a la orilla para comenzar a contarlas. Una por una, las que su piel dejaba ver. Midoriya no tardó en darse cuenta de ello.

— ¿Qué sucede, Todoroki-kun? —Preguntó el Pecoso con cierto aire nervioso, pero a la vez con una risa sincera escapando.

—No es nada —hace una pausa, nunca se había tomado el suficiente tiempo de apreciar cada detalle en Izuku, desde la dispersión de sus pecas, hasta lo definidas que estaban sus facciones—, es sólo que...

Y fue ese momento en que sintieron por primera vez la textura de los labios del otro. La suavidad de estos, cómo sus alientos sé mezclaban en un sólo suspiro, cómo el tacto de la piel ajena podía ser tan gentil. Había sido tan inocente, tan puro, sincero, transparente.  
Sin duda era un recuerdo que atesoraría siempre.

Entonces comenzaba a vagar más por sus memorias, después de aquello, habían formalizado más su relación, la primera persona a la que se lo dijeron fue a Inko, aquella mujer amaba a su hijo, y al ser él feliz, ella estaba más que contenta. Sabía que Shouto era una buena persona, y que jamás le haría daño a Izuku. La señora Midoriya había propuesto una cena especial para celebrar, esa vez, al igual que otras veces, ambos habían ayudado en la cocina. Habían descubierto que el lado izquierdo de Todoroki era mejor que cualquier estufa en Japón.

Al día siguiente, Izuku había tenido la idea de ir a ver a la madre de Shouto para decirle sobre ellos también, a ella le llevaron una porción de la cena que habían hecho junto a Inko, Deku tuvo la idea de llevarle un ramo de flores.

La única persona con la que Todoroki se reusó a hablar del tema, era su padre.

Algo que había sido memorable, sin duda, era aquella vez en que alguien había tocado a la puerta de la casa de los Midoriya. Ni Izuku, ni mucho menos él se esperaban ver al padre del pecoso.

Había vuelto una temporada, para pasar un poco de tiempo con su familia, ya que él trabajaba en el extranjero para poder tener un mayor ingreso económico. Pero sin duda, fue muy grato. El padre de Izuku se parecía bastante a él, no sólo por la variedad de pecas o el cabello revuelto, sino por el espíritu y sentido de la justicia. Aunque Shouto tenía sus dudas al principio, el hombre no se tomó a mal la relación que ellos dos mantenían (de hecho, Inko lo había mantenido informado por mensajes y llamadas), sin embargo esta vez no se escaparon de una larga charla sobre las relaciones y la sociedad. Nunca antes había visto a Izuku tan rojo, y a él le habían avisado que su hombro izquierdo se había encendió por accidente.

Dentro de aquel episodio, Todoroki recuerda haber escuchado una conversación por error, sobre cómo las cosas en el país del que venía el padre de Izuku hacían empeorado con la guerra, y que la verdadera razón de estar ahí, es que se había quedado sin empleo. La empresa para la que trabajaba había cerrado por lo peligroso que era el simple hecho de seguir laborando, además de que en periodo de guerra, las ventas no eran altas, no podían ni mantenerse aunque quisieran.

Todoroki decidió no decirle nada al respecto a Izuku, eso no le correspondía a él.  
A inicios de tercer año las cosas se habían puesto difíciles, Izuku se había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo para ayudar con los gastos, su padre se había quedado con ellos esta vez, muchas veces le había comentado lo raro que era al principio, pero igual lo feliz que estaba al tenerlo cerca otra vez.

A algunos de sus compañeros le habían comenzado a llegar cartas por parte del gobierno de Japón, habían comenzado a reclutar a los jóvenes que estuvieran por graduarse de preparatoria para comenzar su entrenamiento militar. No fue una gran sorpresa ver cómo a Kirishima y Bakugou les había llegado tal notificación. Por parte de las chicas, Jirou, Uraraka y Yaoyorozu también habían sido seleccionadas. Supo de más, pero no podía recordarlo.  
Esto no había sido comentado con otros fuera de la clase. Izuku no sabía nada sobre ello, y preferían que eso siguiera de esa forma.

En esos días, Izuku había ido a la casa de la familia Todoroki para dejarles algo de espacio a sus padres (o eso fue lo que había planeado Deku). No era la primera vez que iban a casa de la familia del más alto, tampoco era raro que estuvieran solos en ese lugar. Pero esa vez no fue como las demás.

Un beso en los labios conduce hasta la tierna piel del cuello, la textura de la piel de Midoriya era tan tersa, tentadora. Comenzaba a sentirse bochornoso. El ambiente fue desbordando en un acto de lujuria contenida. Besos más atrevidos, más voraces y hambrientos. A sus ojos, parecía como si la piel de Izuku aclamara su derecho por sobre su autocontrol. Una caricia en el cuello paso un poco más abajo, pasó a ser más cálida, aunque aún era gentil. Ese hubiera sido un recuerdo fructuoso, de no haber sido porque los descubrieron antes de que la primera prenda cayera al suelo.

Justo ese día Enji había llegado a casa inexplicablemente temprano (más tarde sabría que había sido porque los héroes profesionales habían sido juntados para discutir sobre la seguridad de su país).

Shouto sabía que no sólo era el hecho de tener la desfachatez de tener una relación con otro hombre, y de plano tener el descaro de estar de esa forma en la sala de su propia casa; si no que las cosas entre los héroes cada vez estaban más tensas, recientemente su padre no era una persona con paciencia infinita y libre de estrés. All Might cada vez estaba menos presente delante de la prensa, por lo que había más y más rumores de que el símbolo de la paz estaba teniendo problemas.

Ese recuerdo podía ser bien categorizado con amargura, distintivo con sabores agridulces. Endeavor no había dicho palabra alguna, poniendo aún más nervioso a Izuku, el cual había recogido sus cosas con rapidez para salir (Como le había recomendado su pareja). A decir verdad, Todoroki esperaba que su padre explotara, pero no armó escándalo alguno, y eso tampoco quería decir que aprobaba del todo aquello (Más bien por las mentiras que otras razones). Enhorabuena le pidió que se sentara y hablarán adecuadamente.

Shouto estaba tan absorto en ello, que no había visto el sobre rojo con el cello nacional en él. Por eso, no había entendido porqué su padre se veía tan melancólico y triste.

Oh, cómo olvidar esa vez, en que había llegado un punto en el que ya no podría huir de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tal vez, la noticia le hubiera dado igual hace 3 años, pero ahora, era diferente. Porque irse significaba dejar las cosas que había construido en ese tiempo atrás, la reconciliación con su madre, la buena relación con la familia Midoriya, y por ende, a Izuku también.

Esa noche su habitación fue destruida por la acumulación de enojo e impotencia. Fue muy ingenuo llegar a pensar que todo lo que pasaba jamás le afectaría, no, ¿A quién engañaba? Lo habían pensado cientos de veces, pero jamás quiso darle la suficiente importancia, no quería aceptar que ese día llegaría. Finalmente le había alcanzado y no había manera de escapar. Aún así, jamás se imaginó cómo lo llevó Izuku al momento de decirle.

—Voy contigo —Sentenció sin hacer preguntas o reclamos. Sólo decididas palabras acompañadas de una determinación palpable en su mirada esmeralda.

—No puedes —planteó Todoroki en ese momento, sin hacer preguntas o pedir opiniones.

—¿Por qué no? —Midoriya pudo notar cómo el contrario desviaba su mirada, cómo si prefiriera no contestar, el pecoso frunció el ceño e insistió—, Todoroki-kun, ¿Por qué yo...?

—No tienes una particularidad —dijo sin pensar—. No puedes simplemente alistarte para que algún rival te mate a la primera. No van a permitirte siquiera un entrenamiento adecuado, te verían como una carga o un simple señuelo, sin una particularidad, no te verá más que como un mal chiste.

Shouto siempre era sincero, y a veces no medía lo hirientes que podían ser las palabras, podían causar incluso más daño que una simple quemadura o golpe físico. Las cosas entre él e Izuku no fueron las mejores desde aquella discusión (Por así llamarle). Ninguno de los dos se había vuelto a dirigir la palabra, incluso cuando la fecha para la graduación se acercaba, incluso cuando el momento de partir llegaba.

Ese día había llegado a su fin más que su vida de preparatoria, había acabado con una de las pocas cosas que le habían hecho realmente feliz.

Ahora ahí estaba él, mirando el techo de aquella corroída instalación, recordando aquellos valiosos momentos. Había pasado ya un año desde la última vez que había visto esas hermosas pecas, o al menos escuchado aquella voz que tanto le aliviaba. No tenía más que sus memorias para recordar. Nunca habían comprado algo que uniera a ambos con un dulce fragmento compartido de sus vidas. Cómo hubiera querido tener al menos algo físico para sentirle más cerca.

—Hey, estúpido mitad-mitad, deja de mirar el puto techo buscando el significado del universo y mueve tu trasero hasta aquí —, espetó Katsuki con ira, desde la puerta de la habitación casi vacía (de no ser por él).

— ¡Se rumorea que hoy habrá una sorpresa en la cena! Espero que sea carne... —Se escuchó la voz de cierto pelirrojo también.

Su realidad era esa, al menos desde hace un año. Estaban ubicados en aquel pequeño cuartel en Nikkou, prefectura de Tochigi. Completamente apartado de la ciudad, donde habían kilómetros de arboledas y caminos diversos para despistar a enemigos o amenazas, formando parte de la fuerza de autodefensa japonesa.

Habían rumores de sobre un posible enfrentamiento. Las constantes tensiones entre Corea del Norte y China con su país eran inquietantes. Al punto de tomar enserio las amenazas. Shouto tenía entendido que los altos mandos habían aumentado la vigilancia en los puertos. Sí eso seguía así, era muy probable de que fueran trasladados a instalaciones cerca de las bases marítimas.

—Oh, Todoroki, tienes más cartas esta semana también—le comentó Kirishima mientras dejó de apoyarse en la pared para poder ir al comedor juntos, Bakugou aparentaba seguir su camino, pero en realidad caminaba más lento que de costumbre.

La correspondencia llegaba cada semana, realmente estaban algo aislados. Pero más tarde se encargaría de ir por ellas a la sala de administración.

—Es de mi hermana —respondió sin pensarlo mucho.

Y es que era lo más lógico. Fuyumi le mandaba cartas desde que ingresó a la armada, al menos tres o cuatro veces al mes, ella había vuelto al país por la misma situación en la que todos se veían envueltos. Aunque debía admitir, que a veces esperaba que aquellas otras tuvieran otro remitente también.

—Es genial que tu familia se preocupe por ti, tienes que contestarle de la forma más varonil posible para que no se preocupen, hombre —sonrió el pelirrojo, justo ahora poseía el cabello hacia abajo y recortado hasta la altura de sus orejas. Al parecer había reglamentos para lo largo que podías tener tu cabello, por lo que Kirishima tuvo problemas con ello al principio.

— ¿Tu familia sigue actuando como si estuvieras muerto?

—Hombre, ¿Sabes que eso suena terrible, verdad? —echó a reír con ganas ante la brutal sinceridad del hibrido, dándole palmadas en el hombro, para después suspirar y mirar con disimulo al rubio que iba unos metros por delante—, es cuestión de tiempo para que lo acepten, así que primero tengo que salir vivo de aquí para pelear esa batalla, ¿No crees?

Todoroki quedó con las palabras de Kirishima rondando por su mente, no sabía que pasaría en el campo de batalla, esta guerra albergaba a las personas con particularidades más fuertes que haya visto. Había rumores de un chico que podía detener el corazón con el tacto, aunque desconocía de qué país era. Durante el tiempo en que estuvieron en esa base, hubo compañeros que habían querido abandonar un sinfín de veces ese "deber", alegando que no saldrían si quiera con vida de ese lugar, que querían volver al lado de sus seres queridos para protegerlos.  
Pero Shouto sabía que esa era una contradicción en su estado más puro, ¿Si perdían la guerra, qué te va a quedar por proteger?

Todoroki tenía varias razones para las cuales seguir ahí, y es que prefería asegurarse de poder hacer algo significativo en la pelea, algo que incluso pueda significar una pequeña victoria, un paso en aquel inmenso camino, un ladrillo en aquel muro protector.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que había noches en las que simplemente el espacio sobraba, aunque su cama fuera angosta, se sentía demasiado amplia, porque alguien faltaba a su lado.  
Anhelaba tanto aquellas pocas noches en que pudo sentir la calidez del pecoso contra su pecho. Pero era mejor de esa manera, si algo le pasaba, a Izuku no le dolería tanto.  
Con esos pensamientos en mente, la noche fue increíblemente más larga, llena de recuerdos nostálgicos y con diversos sabores, pero todos con la esencia de Midoriya Izuku.  
A la mañana siguiente seguían la misma rutina que el día en que llegaron.

Todoroki abre los ojos, aunque siente como si sus pestañas quisieran permanecer unidas un tiempo más. El sabor de su boca es pastoso, los rayos del sol aún no aparecen por voluntad a través de su ventana, aún era de madrugada.

Baja de su litera, para acomodarse el uniforme, pero nota que su compañero de litera no está en su sitio. Mira de reojo más en el fondo de la habitación compartida, para verificar que aquel explosivo no se haya pasado a la cama del pelirrojo por la noche (cosa que pasaba rara vez), pero nada. Era extraño que Bakugou se levantara temprano a voluntad antes de que sus superiores lo hicieran. Decidió no darle importancia, Bakugou podía cuidarse solo después de todo.

Al terminar los últimos nudos de sus botas, la mayoría de sus compañeros ya estaban de pie, él se daba su tiempo antes de ir a las duchas. Kirishima le preguntó por el explosivo, al no saber, decidió salir a buscarle.

Todo hubiera sido normal ese día, de no ser por las fuertes explosiones que se escucharon a las afueras del cuartel. Ese no era el área de entrenamientos, estaba más lejos. Esa, sin duda, fue una advertencia, Shouto salió justo con sus otros compañeros, viendo como sus superiores intentaban detener una pelea. Pero no era una simple pelea.

—¡Mentiste todo este puto tiempo! —Otra explosión cubrió el aire con la tierra que se levantaba. Esa era la voz de Bakugou.

— ¡Bakugou! —La voz de Kirishima le gritaba, pero su voz no llegaba al rubio. Parecía completamente fuera de sí, enfadado, histérico. Justo como la persona que había conocido durante su primer año de preparatoria. Aún así, parecía medir sus movimientos.

Todoroki no se había dado cuenta de las profundas hendiduras de la tierra, parecía como si una gran fuerza se hubiera ejercido sobre ella, como si la misma presión del viento fuese la clave del ataque.

Con quien sea que estuviera peleando Katsuki, era poseedor de una particularidad realmente fuerte. Se escucha un alarido acallado por las explosiones del rubio.

—¡Maldita sea, Deku!

Y ese fue el momento exacto que Todoroki siente su sangre helarse y arder al mismo tiempo por completo, como podían sus ojos volver a ver todo en cámara lenta, como los latidos de su corazón marcaban cada parte de los segundos que pasaban. Ya que él estaba ahí, justo ahí. Parado con un uniforme militar desgastado por los ataques de su contrincante, sus mangas estaban remangadas, sus brazos se mostraban más fornidos, su pecho se encontraba más marcado que hace un año, pequeñas cicatrices podían ser confundidas entre los raspones producidos en ese momento, la piel de alguno de sus dedos estaba morada, como si hubieran recibido un impacto impresionante en ese mismo punto, una fuerza brutal.

No lo hubiera creído si no lo veía por sí mismo, ¿Cómo es que Izuku tenía una particularidad? ¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí?

Había rumores de la existencia de un poder capaz de arrebatar particularidades e implantarlas en un nuevo recipiente, había rumores de dolorosas experimentaciones para aumentar las capacidades de las particularidades. Había varios rumores en todas partes, aquí y allá.

Pero ninguno de ellos terminaba en nada bueno.

—¿Qué has hecho, Midoriya? —Susurra con el poco aliento que le queda. Su boca se sentía seca. Su mente había volado demasiado, para terminar estrellándose de nuevo en esa escena. Fue entonces cuando pudo sentirlo, aquella mirada esmeralda enfocarse nuevamente sobre sus ojos. Aquella que le había robado el sueño cada noche, ahora estaba a unos metros de él—. Dime que no has hecho nada estúpido… —Vuelve a murmurar más para sí mismo, a esa distancia era imposible que le escuchara.

Y aún así, parecía que con sólo sus miradas las palabras sobraban. Al menos, hasta que una nueva nube de humo les hizo salir del trance a ambos.

La pelea aún no había terminado, y la guerra apenas comenzaba.


End file.
